Why are Mum and Dad so famous?
by ragsweas
Summary: 5-year old Hugo and 7-year old Rose have a question for Hermione and Ron


**Disclaimer: Anything recognizable is not owned by me.**

Hermione tucked in 5 year old Hugo and 7-year old Rose into their joint bed at their house. It was late and Ron was away on Auror duty from past three weeks. She had to go to Ministry early the next day but her kids were far too energetic to sleep.

"Mum, why is the sky blue?"

"Mum, does Dad really catch bad wizards?"

"Mum, when is dad coming back?"

"Mum, why does Uncle Harry have three kids when you and Dad only have us two?"

These were a few questions that were being asked by Rose and Hugo. Hermione tried her best to answer them, but Ron was usually better with the two red-heads. Suddenly, Hugo asked, "Mum, why are you and dad so famous?"

Hermione didn't know how to respond to that. She and Ron had planned to tell the kids sometime soon since Harry and Ginny were going to do it on Albus' 8th birthday. She did not want to answer the question without Ron.

"Um, you see," she started, "there was once a bad wizard called Voldemort and he was trying to kill Uncle Harry. We helped Uncle Harry to kill him so that's why we are so famous."

Neither Rose nor Hugo was satisfied with this answer.

"Can you please tell it in the bedtime story form?" Rose pleaded. Soon the cries of 'please, please' filled the room.

"What's the entire racket about?" the three Granger-Weasley turned to see a tired Ron standing there.

"Daddy!" The two kids threw their sheets and ran to greet their Dad. Ron scooped up Hugo in one arm and hugged Rose with the other. Hermione approached him and gently kissed him.

"I thought you weren't due till next week."

"I wasn't." shrugged Ron, "But we caught them earlier."

"Daddy." Ron attention was turned to Hugo who was pulling Ron's robes. "Please tell us the story of why are you and Mum so famous."

Ron looked at Hermione who shrugged. "They aren't listening to me."

"But your Mum's the best storyteller!" said Ron. Rose nodded, "Yes she is. But you tell us the story."

Hermione smiled as Ron, defeated carried the kids to the bed and tucked them in. Hermione sat beside Rose as Ron slept beside Hugo, his head resting on his arm. Clearing his throat, he began, "When your Grandma and Grandpa were my and mum's age, there was a bad wizard called,"

"Voldemort!" the kid said in unison. Ron nodded and continued, "Yes. He was a very bad person who killed people for fun. He had split his…"

"Hem, Ron?" Hermione coughed. Ron nodded and said, "Yeah, he split himself in seven parts."

Hermione shook her head while the kids looked at his with weir expressions. "Why would he split himself?" asked Rose. "Even by magical means, a person can't physically divide himself."

"That's for adults." Hermione glared at Ron who said, "Yeah, you'll learn it later."

"You'll never learn it." Hermione said. "Honestly, Ronald!"

"All right. The point is that he became immortal."

"The only way to become immortal is the sorcerer's stone which has been destroyed." Piped in rose.

"Rosie, let dad tell the story!" Hugo said and turned his attention back to Ron. Hermione smiled as Rose stuck out her tongue to Hugo's back. Ron cleared his throat and continued, "Whatever. So, he became immortal. But then a prophecy…"

"Ronald!" Hermione warned.

"…came that said your Uncle Harry could kill-um, defeat him. So Voldemort went after him when he was a baby."

"Intelligent." Muttered Rose.

"But your Uncle harry defeated him when he was one-year old."

"Bloody Hell!" Hugo exclaimed and Hermione glared t him and then at Ron while Rose giggled. Ron turned red and whispered to Hugo, "What had we discussed about cursing in front of others."

"Never do it?" Hugo now hid under the sheets.

Ron mouthed a sorry and cleared his throat. "But Voldemort did not die because he was immortal. So he said, "ONE DAY I WILL RETURN AND KILL YOU HARRY POTTER!" and then he disappeared. 10 years later, Harry boarded the Hogwarts express where he met me and you're Mum and we became the best of friends."

"Did we?" Hermione feigned confusion. "I thought it was Halloween when I became your friend."

"What happened on Halloween?" asked Rose. Ron's face matched his hair color and he said, "Some other time Rosie. Now we became best friends and that year and year next Voldemort tried to kill Harry but failed. We were there to help him."

"I think Voldemort was really stupid if he was defeated by a school student." Declared Hugo.  
Ron smirked, "I agree mate. Anyways, so in our Fourth year or rather at the end of it, he came back. From there a war started and in our seventh year we had to run because Voldemort had suddenly become smart. That's why your Uncle Harry and I didn't give NEWTs."

"But Mum did." Said Rose. Ron nodded and said, "Yeah, that's because she is the brightest witch of her age."

"Ron!" Hermione blushed and smiled.

"So, at the last battle, we fought and Harry defeated Voldemort while your Mum and I and Aunt Ginny and Aunt Luna and Uncle Neville ensured that whatever made Voldemort immortal was destroyed. That's why we are famous."

The kids seemed to think over it. Finally, Hugo asked, "Is that how Uncle Harry got the scar?"

"He got the scar when Voldemort first attacked him." Told Hermione. Hugo nodded. Next, Rose yawned and Ron kissed her forehead. "I think you two should sleep."

He kissed Hugo's head and covered them properly. The couple exited the room and walked hand in hand to their bedroom.

"So, how does Hugo know that expression when you 'haven't been speaking it since the kids were born'?" Hermione asked. Ron stammered, "W-well, I-it mu-must have slipped sometime."

"Any particular time?" asked Hermione. Ron kissed her and said, "That's a story for some other time."

 **So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Could be better? Please review and tell me!**


End file.
